Kasane Kujiragi
Kasane Kujiragi is the main antagonist in the second season of the anime, Durarara!!. She is a wielder of the weapon, Saika, as the other wielder is Anri Sonohara. Previously, she was seen as Jinnai Yodogiri's secretary, but later is exposed as the ringleader of the organization of Yodogiri's name. Later, she is revealed to be also a non-human like Ruri Hijiribe. Her real name is unknown as she confirmed that she bought her current name from the real Kujiragi. She is voiced by Hoko Kuwashima in Japanese and Wendee Lee in English. Characteristics She mainly wears a yellow western suit, spectacles, and has pale skin. Her hair is brown tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her eyes become bright red while she is using Saika. She is a very quiet, emotionless individual who is able to control herself well. Since she is one of the wielders of Saika, she has high skills with her sword and is able to enslave anyone like Anri Sonohara, and Haruna Niekawa. Her method of her skills, "Branching" is different from the other two. Meaning she uses other blades and knives to smelt it with fragments of her own. Despite her actions, Kasane does not usually cause needless harm to people. She is highly professional most of the time and carries out her work as her clients want. Kasane has been known to act selflessly on occasion. The only time she has been known to display anything besides professionalism is while capturing Celty. Kasane began to speak about her jealousy towards Celty for being a monster who could be loved while she herself had never been loved by anyone. Kasane displays an infatuation with Shinra, however after he rejects her she accepts it. An odd quirk of hers is an obsession with cats. While enjoying her free time, Kasane was viewed reading a magazine and marking any pages with cats on them, soon after she attracted many live felines and began meowing at them. Also, she went to a store and bought every last pair of cat ears they had in stock. She also enjoys cosplaying as cats. History Background She was born in the same family as Ruri Hijiribe, being the illegitimate half-sister of Ruri's mother. However, she was sold to the original Jinnai Yodogiri because their family had to pay off some debt they owed. After Yodogiri passed away, Kujiragi continued his work under his identity. She played the role as the secretary as she sees others as scapegoats. Kadota's Coma Arc Kujiragi's debut is when she deals with Shijima's family alongside with Jinnai Yodogiri. She appears with Seitarou Yagiri to kidnap Namie Yagiri. She weakened her by using an electric glove to electrocute her. Namie remembers Izaya buying it for fun. Namie's attention was caught when Kujiragi announced that they have taken her brother, Seiji has hostage. This caused Namie to make angry and terrifying threats of they touched a hair on his head. Kujiragi has a vast appearance when Izaya Orihara ordered Haruna Niekawa's "childrens" to kill Jinnai Yodogiri by driving them over, but it is revealed the name, "Jinnai Yodogiri" is used by a group of men opposed to a single man. As the 8th Yodogiri is injured beside Kujiragi, she calls for the 5th Yodogiri to come and replace him because he has the similar voice , only to hear him taken down while on the phone. Izaya then calls her as the leader of the organization, "Jinnai Yodogiri". Soon later, he is under the protection of Sloan. While Izaya talks to Kujiragi, he seems to have no proof but only based on his own research. Kujiragi stated the name, "Kujiragi" isn't her real name. The name was given to her willingly and the real "Kujiragi" has already started a new life in Southeast Asia. The group pretending to be "Jinnai Yodogiri" actually joined together in their own free will. Izaya replied that Jinnai Yodogiri has been active since 20 years ago and asked about her age even though she looks young. Kujiragi refused to answer and Izaya confronted her about her spreading rumors about the Dragon Zombies who are Izaya's bodyguards in the Dollars. Kujiragi attempted to frame the Dragon Zombies about what happened to Kyohei Kadota. Izaya noticed Kajiragi was giving a warning when he saw that she was impersonating as Kanra (Izaya himself) in the online chat room. He had asked her why she always put "nya" at the end of every sentence. She stated that she thinks it was cute. Izaya found that hard to believe and asks if she wears cat ears and a tail in front of her mirror while saying, "nya", over and over again on her day offs. After a moment of silence, she unwillingly answered she will try it next time. Izaya started mocking Kujiragi that Saika (the one sold to Shingen Kishitani) is his enemy now. Haruna Niekawa's children attacked Jinnai Yodogiri while Izaya tells Haruna to kidnap Kujiragi. Kujiragi stated Izaya and Shizuo are interfering with "bringing in goods". She reveals she already knows Izaya had Shizuo arrested. She tells him that the "children" cannot focus with Shizuo around. But Haruna's children already given up. Kajiragi said she was the original owner of Saika 20 years ago. Izaya questioned if being the previous owner gave her benefits. She mentioned that besides cutting, there is another method to increase the children that the other owners are unlikely aware of. She calls it, technique branching which is to break the original form of Saika and use small fragments to mix it with other blades and swords. Izaya was in shock when he is grabbed by the throat from behind, and that person is Sloan. Kujiragi asks Sloan to take Izaya to an office to interrogate about Celty's head. After all that happened, Kujiragi talks to herself then thanks Izaya for stopping Jinnai Yodogiri because she was finally freed from her boring everyday life. Kujiragi said that Izaya is a big obstacle in Ikebukuro, third after the Awakusu and Tsukumoya Shinichi. Saving Izaya/Haruna Is Back Arc Tsukumoya Shinichi commented on a blog of Kujiragi, revealing that she is a half-breed. She also shares the same non-human mother with Ruri Hijiribe. However, since each of their father is a generation off, this means Ruri is Kujiragi's niece, 20 years apart. Ruri's grandmother or Kujiragi's mother sold her off to Jinnai Yodogiri right after Kujiragi was born before running out on the family. Being cared under Jinnai Yodogiri and continuing his work after his passing. Tsukumoya Shinichi then compares Izaya to her and states if Izaya is naturally evil, Kujiragi is a human made by humans. A perpetrator and a victim, and being grown in such place, her fate was near the end from the start. The underground practice is the only place for Kujiragi Kasane. For Ruri, even though having the same non-human blood, having her own goals and happiness, Kijiragi felt jealousy toward her but no hatred is involved. When Ruri encounters misfortune, Kujiragi doesn't gain any satisfaction from it at all. With Kujiragi selling one of the Saika blades to Shingen, and her currently owning one. This means two Saika blades have already existed 20 years ago. Anri Sonohara and Kujiragi Kasane are the two owners of Saika. Kujiragi is with Seitarou near a van where Namie is beaten up badly in it. Someone with the appearance of Shingen Kishitani jumps inside and attacks them. More Shingens arrive and the real Shingen tells them he has allies who looks like him. As the allies bring Namie to safety, Shingen asks Kujiragi if she believes human beings aren't slaves. The answer Kujiragi gave to Shingen wasn't a good one at all. Kujiragi is seen enjoying herself in a park with cats after buying an entire store's worth of cat ears. She is interrupted when she spots Haruna attacking Anri in an attempt to gain her Saika. Kujiragi intervenes and electrocutes Haruna after the latter attacks her. Kujiragi asks Anri to sell her her Saika at any price. She then invites them to a cafe where she explains how there are two Saikas. She also becomes acquainted with Erika and gives her her number. Final Curtain Arc She goes to Shinra and Celty's apartment where she uses Saika to possess Shinra which causes Celty to go into a rage. So much so that the dullahan transforms into a large, amorphous black monster and goes on a rampage after Kujiragi who kidnaps Shinra. Kujiragi has Vorona drive Shinra away while she uses Saika to capture Celty. There, she meets with Seitaro, to whom she has agreed to sell Celty's head and body as well as Saika. However, Shizuo, who was brought by Shooter, prevents the transaction by threatening them with violence and explaining that he will not allow them to treat Celty as property. When Vorona prepares to shoot Shizuo, Kujiragi explains to her that she was not hired by Seitaro and thus has no obligation to defend him. Not wishing to die, Kujiragi decides give Seitaro Celty's head and sell him the body and Saika on a later date. She begins to leave with Vorona to reflect on their error of letting their emotions cloud their judgement. However, Izaya has construction equipment from an adjacent building suddenly drop many steel beams and machinery in an effort to kill Shizuo. Kujiragi is able to evade it, though this ends her direct involvement with Celty's head and body. After Shizuo goes to deal with Izaya once and for all, Kujiragi goes along with Vorona to stop him and aides her in fighting Mikage. In the middle of the fight, they pause to allow Kujiragi to respond to a call from Erika, who alerts her that Takashi Nasujima wants to kill her. Shingen approaches her to buy Saika, though they do not make a transaction. Kujiragi leaves the area and finds Shinra, who has broken her control, trying to make his way to Celty who has now been reunited with her head and is intent on leaving. Kujiragi confesses her love to him, but accepts Shinra's rejection. She then loans Shinra her Saika and he uses it to sever Celty's head. Abilities Kasane has great control over Saika that even surpasses Anri's due to her total domination of the blade. She can force Saika to transform into various forms, most often claws and long, wirelike blades she uses to subdue things. However, she also uses the wires for mobility, utilizing them in a very Spider-Man-esque fashion by having them extend from her wrist and pull her along. Kasane has superhuman reflexes and strength as she has been seen leaping as high as a building. She is also a highly competent fighter, holding her own against Mikage Sharaku and Haruna Niekawa. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Legacy Category:Envious Category:Vampires Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Brutes